Cycling Surpises
by Dunhamnator
Summary: First Fringe fic! "He looked over his shoulder to see if Walter was ready when he noticed a few strands of blond hair in the corner of his eye. He turned around just fast enough to see Olivia take off her helmet and shake out her hair."


_**Title: **__Cycling Surprises. __**  
Spoilers/Timeline: **__None/Wherever you like!**  
A/N: **__I wrote this because it popped in my mind and I just thought the idea was awesome! That's all I have to say about it...  
For the lack of a good title I kept it with Cycling Surprises. Truly, I only do stories, not tiles, ;)! First Fringe story! _

_I own __**nothing**__, though I would like to have my own Peter and Olivia.  
(Maybe there's another another universe so I can steal.., uh, borrow them...) _

Friday morning began as any other morning. Everyone was at the lab, doing what they usually did. Peter and Olivia were in her office, doing some paperwork. Walter was working on an experiment for God knows what and Astrid was making sure he didn't blow anything up. Normal.  
Olivia took her glasses of her nose and layed them on the table. She sighed and brought her hands to her head, leaning on them. Peter looked at her.  
'So,' he started, 'I was hoping that today we can go home early.'  
'Why is that?' She asked.  
'I,' he sat up straight, looking proud, 'I am going to buy a motorcycle!'  
'Really?' Her interest was peeked.  
'Yup, so the faster we work, the sooner I can go buy one.' He smiled and focused on his paperwork again, determined to go home early. She couldn't help but smile, he looked like a kid in a candy store at the thought of buying that bike.  
They did paperwork all day and lucky for Peter he could go home at 3 P.M.  
'Tell you what,' he looked at Olivia before leaving, 'tonight, I'll stop by your house and take you for a spin. All you have to take care of is a helmet.' He looked hopeful.  
'I don't know, Peter.' She said honestly.  
'Think about it, okay?' She nodded and he left with a smile on his face.  
After making sure Walter left the lab, she left too.  
When home, she thought about Peter's request and decided to just go along. What could go wrong? She grabbed her phone and dialed his number, waiting for him to answer.  
'Peter?'  
'Peter, it's me, Olivia.'  
'Hey, so you decided to come along?'  
'Sure, why not.' She answered.  
'Great! Be ready at 7!' She could just hear the smile in his voice.  
'Okay, see you then.'  
'Seeya.' And he hung up.  
She walked to her bedroom and opened her closet. On the topshelf were two boxes. She knew exactly what was in them, even though she bought the contents a couple years ago and only used them once. She grabbed the box on the left and placed it on her bed. She changed into a pair of jeans and a MIT t-shirt and then sat back on the couch waiting for Peter.

It didn't take him long to ring her doorbell and she got up from the couch to open the door.  
'You ready?' He asked. She smiled at him and nodded, grabing her leather jacket from a kitchen chair.  
'One second.' She said, as she headed for her bedroom and came back with a black helmet. She looked at him and noticed just now that he was wearing a leather motor-suit, and she couldn't help but think that he looked like a real, hot biker.  
'All done?'  
'Yes.' She grabbed her keys from the kitchen table and then followed him to the door.  
There was only one motorcycle outside so it wasn't hard to guess that the black Yamaha was Peter's.  
'Somehow I knew you were a Yamaha type.'  
'What did you expect, a Harley?' He asked as he sat down on the bike. He patted the seat behind him and she sat down too.  
'Where did you actually get that helmet?' He asked.  
'Long story.' She laughed, as she put the helmet on her head and wrapped her arms around Peter's waist when he told her to hold on tight.  
They drove through Boston all night after they made a quick stop at a snackbar to eat something.  
Olivia loved how the lights flashed by her and how time seemed to slow down, even though the bike was going faster and faster. And before she knew it Peter parked in front of her house again. She stepped from the bike, helmet in her hand.  
'Thanks Peter, I can't remember the last time I had this much fun.' He smiled at her, happy that she had enjoyed it.  
'You're welcome. And you can come with me anytime.'  
'I know.' She nodded. She looked at him a little longer and then waved him goodbye.  
'See you on Monday.' He nodded and she turned, walking towards the door.  
'Goodnight, Olivia.' He said, right before she closed the door.

The weekend went by pretty fast and before Peter knew it he was parking his car at the Harvard University parking lot. He exited the vehicle and waited for Walter as he heard the sound of a motorcycle coming closer. The driver parked next to his car and Peter loved how the motorcycle looked. It was black with some white and red details. He looked over his shoulder to see if Walter was ready when he noticed a few strands of blond hair in the corner of his eye. He turned around just fast enough to see Olivia take off her helmet and shake out her hair.  
'Peter?' She asked for probably the third time.  
'Yes?' He answered, shaking his head.  
'Close your mouth.' He quickly did and she laughed at him.  
'Good morning, Peter.' She then said, starting the day as casual as possible, but Peter knew that today was going to be a long a day, with all kinds of images of Olivia, in a leather motor-suit. Images he shouldn't have at 9 o'clock in the morning.

_The End!_

_**I seriously want Olivia to ride a bike in Fringe. She looks like the type to do it, too!  
Well, of course this story screamed for the totally cliche 'shaking her hair out' scene! But which story with a female biker doesn't?  
Hope you liked it and please click the little button below, tell me what you thought or where I should approve and I will send Peter with his bike to **_**YOUR**_** house. (Or Olivia, it's up to you!)  
**_


End file.
